Autonomous Collective of the Free Jedi
The Autonomous Collective of the Free Jedi is a misleading name for the nation. For it is neither an autonomous collective or wholly Jedi. Partial history: A group of Jedi and a few others left the original star wars galaxy after many of the Jedi were murdered. They traveled in deep space between galaxies and forgot much of their knowledge. Thus the nation of Free Jedi was born. Slowly they redeveloped and rebuilt their society traveling through the stars. Until they reached the Milky Way. There they stopped at the edge and have made a nation in space. They learned how to re-access their databases and now have returned to the technology level they had when they left the old galaxy. Many traditions remain, but many are different. They saw the neccisity to assimilate other technology and methods of defense. Based on the fact so many descend from Force users they all can access the force but not all at the level of a Jedi. Today the name Free Jedi is refers to their heritage as Sith, Mages, Grey Jedi, Cultists, and many traditions are part of the culture. Strangely, the nation itself has never been a cause of war but some of it's citizens have. Most notoriously Master Sandstrom and Lord Kisnik have made waves throughout the galaxy. The Cult of Cthulhu seems to have gained much of it's early credibility and public recruitment from the converts in the Free Jedi who were later exiled. Government: The complexities arising from few people who own ships in a fleet travelling over generations and the populations thereof are enormous. Eventually two councils formed, a lower and a higher. The lower council is a representative body elected by all adult citizens. The higher, often refered to as royal, council is a body of ten individuals representing the families of those who own the majority of the original vesels. Although the vessels are no more, the fact matters not, as this has become nobility. The high council tends to make final decisions and has great authority, even electing their own leader from among themselves to serve as a figurehead and sometimes in an executive role. Although, the high council has both legislative, judicial, and executive roles, the lower council has the ability to over rule any decision by a 2/3 majority vote. On occasion this happens. As the royal council positions are lifelong, many of the Jedi tend to hold their places far better than their Sith counterparts. Military: As the nation is born in space so is it's military. The few instances of land based war with the Free Jedi ended in the nation doing orbital bombardments. There is no reason to aquire land except for scientific or defensive endeavors. Land based armies simply do not exist. For their apparent weakness in land conflict they make up for it in space. Creativity, impromptu tactics, and surprise are what is considered normal among these people. Kisnik's merging a hyperdrive and cannon together to fire objects is a prime example of it. Old ships filled with metal and ramming opponents is also quite normal. There is no holding back in war. Technology: Being one of the most advanced nations the Free Jedi constantly are pushing forward. This area is generally not discussed due to security reasons but joint scientific endeavors have been made with many nations. The newer ships tend to be made with a biometal and the energy source has been classified. In fact a planet ship the size of Earth itself as a joint construction project is being powered by the nation. The old method was to use a blackhole, but apparently that was deemed inefficient. Population Centers: The bulk of the citizens live onboard a planet ship that is constantly moving. Then there are the fleets, outposts on Earth, the asteroid belt in the Sol System, two colonies in the Small Magellanic Cloud Galaxy, the planet Aerynia, and exiles are found on Ceres and Eris. This article is not complete.